spetspediafandomcom-20200214-history
VDV (Russian Airborne Troops)
Introduction The Russian Airborne Troops or VDV (from "Vozdushno-desantnye voyska", Russian: Воздушно-десантные войска, ВДВ; Air-landing Forces) is a military branch of the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation. First formed before World War II, the force undertook two significant airborne operations and a number of smaller jumps during the war and for many years after 1945 was the largest airborne force in the world. VDV Troops also played a major part in the Soviet Afghan War and continue to serve in some capacity in every major Russian conflict since. The VDV are famous for wearing their sky blue beret and sky blue Telnyashka, which is an undergarment. They also celebrate VDV Day on 2nd August. Units of the VDV The Russian Airborne Troops currently comprise of 4 airborne divisions and several independent brigades and and regiments. The 4 airborne divisions currently are: *7th Guards Air Assault (Mountain) Division in Novorossiysk. *76th Guards Air Assault Division in Pskov. *98th Guards Airborne Division in Ivanovo. *106th Guards Airborne Division in Tula. Amongst the independent brigades and regiments are: *45th Guards Spetsnaz Regiment in Kubinka. *56th Guards Air Assault Brigade in Kamyshin. *31st Guards Airborne Brigade in Ulyanovsk. *11th Airborne Brigade in Sosnovy Bor, Ulan-Ude. Airsoft & Impressions The most common impressions of VDV over the eras are commonly from Soviet Afghan War, the 1st & 2nd Chechen War and the 45th VDV. The kit is fairly cheap compared to other service impressions and a lot of the uniforms are kit are more or less surplus, thus available more freely. The exception to this is currently used gear and the collectible items from the Chechen Wars. Common camouflage patterns and uniforms issued to standard VDV troops over the eras include the KLMK in Berezka pattern, KZS is Berezka pattern, TTsKO, VSR (Dubok, Schofield), Flora, Digital Flora or EMR and more recently Izlom. The 45th VDV more recently used a digitised Flecktarn pattern, Izlom and newer revisions of the Berezka pattern suits in the form of the SSO Sumrak uniform. In terms of weaponry available, the VDV usually have their own variants of the main rifles, which are designed for paratroopers and normally feature folding stocks, such as the SVD folding stock variant, the SVD-S and the AKS-74, which is an AK74 with a folding triangular stock. If you collect Russian/Soviet kit, a VDV kit in my opinion is a must have, and there is a plenty of choice with over 30 years worth of kit to choose from if you go from the Soviet Afghan War era. Essential Kit and Items I have complied a list below with images of the type of kit you'd expect to find in the various eras of the VDV from 1979-current which are listed in chronological order. Soviet Afghan War Items: Typically, for a Soviet Afghan War kit, the choice is either the M88 Afghanka uniform and Kepi, KLMK (pictured left)and Panamanka or KZS and Kepi/Panamanka. It was common to see any combination of headwear, such as the Kepi (Cap), Panamanka (Panama hat), and the SSh-60 and SSh-68 Steel Helmets. The Panamanka was often worn underneath the SSh-68. Regarding webbing, it was common to see what is known as a "Lifchik" and 3-Cell Chicom. Other interesting items are the RD-54, which is like a backpack and the 4-Cell SVD Magazine pouch amongst other items. Regarding Body Armour, initially the 6B2 was used. However, these were quickly replaced by the 6B3. You can buy both 6B2 and 6B3 body armours fairly easily, however most have had the plates removed and or parts of the vest that functionally use the plates. It was common however for troops to not bother with the body armour at all. Weapons wise, and any type of AK74 with a wood kit or more commonly the AKS74 (pictured left) or SVD with a wood kit would be ideal for the era. Pistols would not have been very common. 1st Chechen War Items: By the time the 1st Chechen War had started, the main camouflage uniform would have made in the VSR pattern, which was introduced as the first issued Russian Federation pattern. The SSh-68 helmet would still have been in use, and the body armour would have moved onto 6B4 and the 6B5. RD-54 would still be in use, but with updated patterns. The weaponry would still remain the same mainly with the AKS-74, though polymer handguards had started to appear for the SVD. The patch to the left would have been common for the era. 2nd Chechen War Era Items: The 2nd Chechen War would have have seen the new Flora pattern become the main pattern. South Ossetia Era Items: It has been documented that SPOSN/SSO made an Izlom suit named 3M Parachutist which was used by the 45th VDV with a Flecktar-D boonie hat, 6B23 Body armour in Flora and a SPOSN Smersh Webbing which was seen with the SVD-S and the AK74M. Crimea Era Items: The current issued pattern is the EMR or Digital Flora pattern. A lot of replica and repro gear is available in this pattern from combat uniforms to hats, rigs and pouches. Category:Russian Airborne Troops (VDV) Category:45th VDV Category:Digital Flora / EMR Category:SSO Sumrak Category:Berezka Category:SVD-S Category:AKS-74 Category:KZS Category:Kepi Category:Panamanka Category:SSh-68 Category:SSh-60 Category:6B2 Category:6B3 Category:SVD Category:KLMK Category:Lifchik Category:Chicom